


I'll Never Harm You

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: Trigger Warning- OOC Doctor ( at start)Domestic violence





	I'll Never Harm You

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning- OOC Doctor ( at start)  
> Domestic violence

‘You’re worthless’ The Doctor spat, as he raised his hand yet again. You cowered down, trying to miss the blow.

Unfortunately, you ducked down a bit too late, as his palm struck you against your cheek.

‘STOP IT!!’ You begged loudly, over the Doctor’s snarl.

‘Get up!!’

‘NO!!’

‘NOW!!’ He ordered angrily.

You didn’t say anything, if you did, you knew he would retaliate. He stared at you for a moment. Then he smiled meanly, after groaning.

‘Do you want me to pull you up?’

You didn’t answer, instead you got to your feet, and took your chance with the small window of opportunity. You fled.

You could hear the Doctor’s shouts as his Conversed feet chased after you. You couldn’t stop shaking. Around and around the TARDIS you both went, tears pricking your eyes, and your face stinging.

When did he change?

Then you felt a strong hand pull the collar of your shirt.

‘GO AWAY!!’ you screamed.

‘IT’S MY TARDIS!!’ he yelled back.

‘TAKE ME HOME!!’ you begged. As he raised his fist, you woke up suddenly. And the same voice that terrified you in your nightmare was calling your name urgently, but softly.

‘Y/N? Wake up, please! You’re having a nightmare.”

You gradually adjusted your eyes. A lamp had been turned on, and you could see the Doctor perched on the edge of your bed.

‘Doctor?’ You asked wearily.

‘It’s alright, I heard you screaming. I’m here’ he soothed, edging closer to you. He opened his arms, and you edged away.

‘Oh what’s wrong? You are usually the first person who accepts my hugs’ he asked, confused.

‘You’ll hit me again’ you told him, still shaking over the dream, and still in a sleep state.

‘Sorry? I’ve never hit you’

‘You did in my nightmare’ He sighed.

‘Is it okay if I sit next to you?’ You nodded and he scooted over.

‘Look at me please Y/N’ you glanced over, the Doctor looked really upset.

‘I need to tell you something. Well, promise you something. ‘He looked into your eyes.

‘I’ll never lay a hand on you. I’ll never harm you. You’re just too important to me. Do you understand?’ He asked.

‘I do, but it was so real’

‘Nightmares tend to be. ‘

‘How can I be sure you’ll never harm me?’

‘I’ll prove it to you’

‘How?’

‘Like this’ He leant over. You shrugged away again.

‘Oh Y/N, I only wanted to kiss you’

You were shocked. The Doctor, who had never shown any signs of him being attracted to you, wanted to kiss you.

And you kind of wanted to kiss him as well.

‘Is that okay? ‘He asked softly.

‘Yes’

‘Good’ he said, as your lips met in a soft and gentle kiss. As you broke apart, he murmured something.

‘I love you’

‘Oh Doctor, I love you too’ He smirked.

‘See, I told you I would prove that I would never harm you’. He opened his arms again, and you gladly settled into them. He sighed contentedly.

‘Hugs, I love hugs. '

And you fell asleep in his embrace, listening to his dual heartbeat, knowing that the nightmare would never come true. 

 

 


End file.
